Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric machines, and more particularly to high-efficiency motors and generators which employ laminated sheet windings (LSWs).
Description of the Related Art
Electricity costs on a national and global scale are expected to increase considerably as the world's global requirements for energy intensify. The worst offenders for energy consumption are electric motors, which consume almost 50% of all U.S. electricity produced, according to the U.S. Department of Energy. Electric motors consume electricity values at $600 billion annually in the U.S., with the figure projected to increase to $1 trillion by 2030.
The electric motor's basic design has changed incrementally since its invention by Nikola Tesla in 1888. Current motor manufacturers have made small gains in efficiency by using improved materials and manufacturing processes, but a considerable amount of energy is still lost as heat as electricity is converted to mechanical motion. Additional energy costs may be incurred addressing heat-related issues. For example, some AC induction motors employ an electricity-consuming fan just to dissipate the considerable heat generated by the motor. As another example, high motor speeds create increasing amounts of heat, negatively impacting efficiency (as less input electrical power is converted to useable mechanical power due to heat losses).
A more efficient, cost-effective electric motor is needed to provide immediate and significant reduction in electricity consumption and associated costs.